Getting by
by berlin-lights
Summary: Prussia is a medical student struggling to support him and his younger brother, when he meets Matthew. Matthew is a art student that comes from a wealthy background trying to become independent, but ends up using the money for a greater cause than himself. College Au ? Human Au human names used. (story is better than the description :D) Prucan
1. Chapter 1

Matthew stared out the cafe window, watching the rain drizzle down. There was a soft murmuring through the building, clinking of cups and dishes. He glanced down at the sketch sitting hazardously on the small table. A waiter came up to him, asking him what he wanted. "Just a hot chocolate." He took a sip of his water while he waited for his drink. Half way through his sip, he noticed a distressed man out of the corner of his eye.

He had his hands clawed in his hair, His red eyes flickering across a textbook. He emitted a guttural growl before bringing his head to the table with a thud. Matthew was suddenly interrupted from his gaze as the waiter set a cup in front him before asking another question. Matthew looked back up at the waiter "You see that man over there? Yeah the white haired one. Bring him a cup of tea on me." He slipped them a five before wondering exactly why he order for the man. He probably should have ordered coffee instead, tea wasn't the best choice. After a minute two the man received his tea, and looked across the room at Matthew. Damn the waiter told him this wasn't good, The most Matthew could do was a light smile before picking back up his sketch book.

Gilbert looked across the room at the man drawing at his table before looking back down at his tea. He took a sip before looking back at the book in front of him. He rubbed his temples and sighed, why did he pick the medical career? To impress his family? It's not like he could back out know, this was the end of his first year his family had already spent so much money. He picked up his papers and shoved them in his bag before standing up and sliding his chair in. He walked over to the table where the blonde man sat. He took in a big breath before huffing out "Thanks for the tea man! You didn't have t-" Gilbert stopped mid sentence as he turned, staring into soft violet eyes. They were wide and doe like, covered in round red glasses. "It's fine, you looked stressed and I thought it would help." He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Matthew Williams nice to meet you!"

Gilbert stuttered and mentally slapped him self. "U-uh i'm Gilbert. Thanks again for the tea it was good!" He shook Matthews hand and flashed him a toothy grin. He saw Matthew tilt his head sideways and glance at the book in his hands. "Your'e in medical school?" Gilbert blinked in surprise, before answering hastily "Um yeah just studying for finals hehe... what about you? I mean if your in college." "Oh! I'm in art school. The medical field always sounded interesting though, must be hard." He shoved his stuff into his bag before slinging over his shoulder. "Ja it's a challenge, but anything for my brother you know?" Gilbert scolded him self again. No! Stop that he just bought you a tea don't tell him your life story. "You have a brother? I have a older one, he's here on a football scholarship." They walked onto the street, the wind blowing the leafs past them. "Uh yeah younger brother... His name is Ludwig. He's in the fifth grade." Matthew stopped suddenly on his heels. "Oh gosh are you meaning to go somewhere? We just started walking." Prussia looked up and down the road realizing that they had in fact, walked a block or two. "I'm supposed to go to my next class. He started walking before stopping again and turning back to the blonde. "S-so maybe we could hang out sometime?" Gilbert reached into his pocket, fishing for the phone number he held in case he met some girl. "Yeah do you have a phone number?" Matthew went to pull out a pen from his bag, but was interrupted by Gilbert suddenly shoving the slip of paper into his hands. "I have to go bye!" Gilbert ran down the street (well maybe just a quick walk) to get to his next class.

* * *

Gilbert leaned against his old Volvo, waiting outside the school. He saw Lud walk out of the school saying bye to his friends before heading over to Gilbert. Gilbert scooped him into a big hug and swung him in a circle before setting him back down. "Hey Jr. whats up?" Ludwig opened the door and sat inside. "Nothing much today. We have a field trip though!" Gilbert tensed up and grabbed the steering wheel. How was he supposed to tell him they didn't have enough money this month? He looked over at his brother masking his face with a smile. "Awesome! Where to?" He heard some ruffling before a paper was given to him, bright red lettering at the top. "We're going to the water park!" Luds face brightened "We have a whole month to save up to!" Gilbert felt his stomach flop. "Don't worry kleiner bruder! We have enough..." They drove the rest the way home in most silence, and his thoughts slowly drifted back to Matthew. "Bruder why are you all red? Do you have a fever?" Lud pressed his hand against his brothers forehead Gilbert flinched and panicked slightly "No i'm fine! D-don't worry about me i'm fine!"He saw Lud smile slightly out of the corner of his eye "Bruder do you like someone? Because Feli does that alo-" They stopped quickly with a jerk as Gilbert parked the car. "No lud it's just a little warm out today okay?" He got a skeptical look as they walked up the stairwell to the apartment.

Gilbert did the usual for the rest of the night- help Lud with his homework, made food, and went to bed. He thought about what his brother had said earlier that evening and covered his face. "No I couldn't it's just- ah I guess... maybe?" He rolled over on the bed and shivered. Maybe he should call up Matt tomorrow? His door creaked open, to reveal his brother. "Can Feli and Kiku come over tomorrow?" Gilbert closed his eyes. "You really should have asked me earlier. I guess." he heard a yes as the door clicked close. He turned off his light and fell asleep mentally cursing himself for letting his brother do that.

* * *

**Kleiner- little**

**Bruder- brother**

This was my first chapter so it's bit shorter than I would like! I hope it's good so far 0~0 have fun reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone so I have had some news that may make the story updating little to nothing :/ My laptop recently was stolen ;-; **

**+ i'm really sorry if Gilbert seems ooc it's terrible agh I just feel like he would be a little more flustered and awkward around his crush sorry**

**Hey kleiner Bruder deine Freunde sind hier: Hey little brother your friends are here (I hope it's right google translate sucks)**

* * *

Gilbert walked into the living room munching on a bowl of cereal before yawing and sitting on the couch. He heard the doorbell ring, along with some slight chatting so he got up to answer the door. At the door stood Ludwig's friends, Feliciano and Kiku right? "Hey kleiner Bruder deine Freunde sind hier!" Gilbert heard padding down the hallway before Lud pulled in both of his friends, sitting in the living room. Feli threw his arms around his friend "Hey Lud can you teach me german? I wanna know what your brother says around us." He shot a glance at Gilbert. He rolled his eyes and opened his phone.

He went to call Matthew to see if he wanted to hang out this evening, but remembered he didn't have the chance to give him his number. He grumbled and set his phone down before sitting in his kitchen for a while. He heard a vibrating noise from the living room, dang he forgot it in there. "Lud don't answer just bring me th-" He was interrupted by a hello coming from the living room. "Bruder a girl is calling!" Gilbert walked in hastily and snatched the phone away. He heard some giggling as he walked away. "Hey Matt whats up?" "I was just calling to see if you could hang out. Can you?" he looked back into the living room. "I don't think you would want to come over I mean Lud's friends are over..." "No that's fine! Kids are fine, plus I wanna meet your brother! Whats your address?" " 4633 Napoleon Ave." "See you there, bye!" he heard a click and set down the phone.

Gilbert picked up the various clutter moving around hurriedly around the boys playing video games. A knock came from the door and Gilbert answered it a smooth as he could. "Oh hey Matt whats up?" *queue nonchalant pose against doorway* "Come on in." He lead Matthew in and went to introduce him to Ludwig but, was interrupted. "Oh you must be Gilbert's little brother! Who are you? Gilbert you didn't tell me you have THREE little brothers!" Matthew turned around to Gilbert his eyes wide. "Uh no they're just Lud's friends."

"That sucks kids are the greatest aren't they?" Ludwig gave him a skeptic look , before locking eyes with his brother. Gilbert laughed and started walking into the kitchen. "Hey Matt want something to drink? We have water, juice, and some beer." "Just a beer" Gilbert walked back back into the living room sitting on the couch, handing Matt a beer. "So bruder this is Matt my friend." Gilbert pointed over his shoulder "Pretty awesome right?" " I've never met him before, usually you just hang out with Antonio or Francis." Lud went back to his friends and him and Matt chatted a while.

The topic turned to Gilbert's sword collection, and Matt was pretty interested. Gilbert was surprised honestly. "Really? Wow how many?" Matt took a sip of his drink and swallowed. "Hm I have about 10. I keep them in my closet so Lud can't "accidentally" get them." Matt laughed and stood up walking to his bedroom. "Show me what they look like!" Gilbert walked back and pulled a key out of his drawer. He pulled open his closet and unlocked a large chest. "Here we go." He sighed heavily and handed a sword to Matthew. He studied the sword staring agape at it.

As Matthew studied the sword, Gilbert got antsy and dragged a foot against the carpet holding his breath. He didn't know how much longer he could go without doing something anything. It seems kinda silly that he could like someone so quickly and so much I mean the dude bought a tea for him that was all. He probably just wanted a friend haha yeah. Plus he met him yesterday he should just calm down. But when Matthew looked at him it felt like he was going to melt! "What about the other ones?" Gilbert shook his head and put the other sword before turning to Matt. "So uh Matt?" "Yeah Gilbert?"

He just couldn't anymore it was like a fire inside him. Maybe he should just take it slow? Gilbert swooped down and gave Matt a smooch on the forehead. He stood up and kinda turned away. "You can go if you want to know." he clenched his fingers. he heard a series of small gasping noises behind him and felt his chest hurt. "It's okay Gilbert..." He tensed up and raised his shoulders. Why did he do that why why why?!

He should have just made a excuse for Matt to leave. "I'm really sorry Matt I just." He turned around to see Matt red in the face. "Maybe it would be best if you went home?" Matt stood up and walked over to Gilbert. "It's really okay Gilbert I mean." "No it's not I've only known you for a day." Matt pulled Gilbert into a chaste kiss, short but sweet. Gilbert's mind was racing at a million miles per hour. "Matt..." Gilbert was shocked and shaky feeling.

He pulled Matt into another kiss, falling against the bed. It was passionate, slow, and lasted for what seemed a decade. They broke away before locking lips again. They're was a soft knock at the door. Of course Gilbert thought. He got up and opened the door, and Ludwig stood there. "Hey my friends need rides home." Gilbert looked back at Matthew. "I have go drop them off, I guess you should probably be headed home huh?"

Matthew pulled out his phone and quickly put it back in his pocket. "Ha yeah it's 6:30 better get home before Al gets angry." He stood up and walked out of the house with Gilbert, stopping in front of Gilbert's car. Saying they're final goodbyes, Matt waved goodbye to the boys, and pulling Gilbert into a final kiss before walking back to his car without hesitating.

Gilbert sat in the front seat, and started the car. The drive was silent, for the most part. Every once in awhile Feliciano would try to lighten the mood. But it wasn't until they finally dropped of the other boys that Ludwig said something. "So... bruder is that your boyfriend?" Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so I mean it's kinda confusing you know? Just stay away from girls- or boys or whatever okay?" He leaned back in his seat and drove the rest of the way home before hastily going to bed. he sat down and called Matthew.

"Hey what's up?" "Hey Gil what's up with you?" "Nothing much. So uh about the ting that happened earlier today with the kiss in front of my brother and his friends..." "Oh gosh Gil i'm really sorry I just." "It's okay Matt my little brother asked if we were dating you blew my cover." "I guess we are huh?" "Yeah just make sure to be a little less gushy around Lud my bro doesn't wanna see us making out." " Al is trying to talk to me I gotta go K? Bye." "Bye." He hung up the phone. "What a dork." He laughed inwardly and laid down, not ready for tomorrow.


End file.
